A Phoenix's Tale
by Dreamyin
Summary: What had started as a drunken accident, ends up with Harry returning to the past to prevent the dark future ahead. While Harry had been warned for his new identity and a decrease in magic, Fawkes forgot to mention that he would gain a very interesting winged animagus in return. Not that Harry was complaining... Timetravel
1. Chapter 1

Story title: **A Phoenix's Tale**

Summary:  What had started with a drunken and depressed Harry, ends up with Harry returning to the past to prevent the dark future ahead. Though Harry had expected his new identity, the Rules, and many obstacles on the way, Fawkes might not have been very clear on the fact that he would take on the form of a Phoenix as well. Not that Harry was complaining.

**Beta**: Not yet, I first want to see how this is received (since I already have a few other stories hehe) so sorry for the very bad grammar that you might encounter. I will try to ask my beta if she wants to fix it asap.

**Disclaimer** (for whole story): I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that belong to the series. They all belong to the lucky and now-quite-wealthy J.K. Rowling. I like to think that I do own my imagination though, which managed to come up with this hopefully original plot!

**A/N:** Yeah, Yeah, I _know_, here I go again! I couldn't help it, seriously! It just popped up in my head, much like my other two main stories and I immediately was like 'oh, oh…'. A few days later and viola! a chapter appeared. And yes, it is another time-travel like fanfiction. To be truthful, I wasn't about to upload it at first, seeing as I don't think I will be able to finish this any time soon (if ever), but I still want to try. Besides, I'm not sure whether it will leave my head any time soon, so I decided that if this is the case then I want to at least try to 'infect' the minds of a few fanfiction readers. Mwhaha.

**Warning: angst-like** and slightly insane-like moment ahead in this first chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

A Phoenix's Tale

Chapter 1: Escape the Coldness

~First Year~

'_Why does trouble keep finding me? It wasn't me! Surely Dumbledore knows that right?'_

_Feeling quite nervous about the situation the first-year was currently in, the boy anxiously looked around to take in the office of the Headmaster. His eyes widened slightly as it he spotted all different kinds of trinkets that littered the office before they were drawn to a figure that sat on a perch near the big desk. _

_Harry eyes turned curious as he felt the urge to take a step closer to the animal. He wasn't sure what it was. It looked very much like a bird. But if there was one thing that he had learned in his short stay in the magic world, it was that things were not always as they seemed. Still, it did look like a bird. A very large and beautiful bird, if the first-year could say so. _

_Then said bird turned his head and locked his gaze with Harry's, who in turn nearly forgot what he was doing here._

_He took a step closer and stared in horror as suddenly bright fire enveloped the bird's figure and only a heap of ashes remained. _

__Eight Years Later ~

It had been that particular moment, maybe even a few seconds, in which Harry had been very much aware of the sensations that went through his body. Especially the shiver that had coursed through his entire spine the first time that he, as a first-year, had locked his gaze with Fawkes in Dumbledore's office.

It was a moment that the wizard would probably always remember.

The shiver, which this sight had evoked from his – he dared to say it - soul, was a feeling that he had never felt before. Not a moment later, it was as if the magic within his body momentarily produced a fuzzy warmth that spread though his entire body, as if it was responding to the Phoenix that had been balefully staring down at him.

If one were to judge by Phoenix's gaze alone, one would expect that the magical creature would probably have bad intentions towards the boy, yet Harry had not felt threatened at all.

In fact, the young wizard did not feel threatened by the Phoenix at all, but actually felt an odd sense of protection instead. It was safe to say that Harry had never experienced this before in his rather loveless life.

Even after many years passed, the Young-Man-Who-Had-Defeated-You-Know-Who could clearly remember the unbelievable amount of wisdom that he had seen in the Phoenix's eyes. It had been these eyes that had been staring down at him, weighing him, studying him, looking right through him.

Fawkes had _seen_ him.

Within that moment, Harry had been fully mesmerized. It hadn't necessarily been by the sight of the Phoenix itself, but the energy and the feelings that surrounded Fawkes. The Phoenix had felt so _familiar_. He felt like there was a connection to him. The soft croon that echoed through the room a moment later moved something in him.

There had been a sparkle, but it had been gone so quickly that he couldn't help but wonder if he had just imagined it.

'I did feel it.' The now-older-wizard argued with himself as he drowsily looked at the horrible design of the ceiling.

Draped over the ugly couch in a rather lazy manner, with his legs slung over the armrest, the currently nineteen-year-old man let his left arm fall to the ground and blindly moved his hand around as if he was looking for something.

'I didn't.'

"I did feel that spark." He absently continued the debate, though it was unsure whether he did or didn't realise that he was speaking out loud.

"Nope." He argued right back, popping the last 'p' in the word as he said it.

The wizard let out a dry chuckle at how ridiculous he was being, before Harry frowned in annoyance.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" The wizard muttered as he couldn't find it. His hand searched for its target a little longer, before he gave up.

With a loud and protesting groan, the teenager turned around so that he was lying on his left side and glared at the ground, mentally ordering for his target to appear within his sight. He didn't even bother to correct the position of his skewed glasses, but searched for a familiar blur instead.

"Aha!" He called out rather jovially as he finally spotted it.

With a groan Harry stretched his arm and hand to the fullest and managed to brush his fingers against the smooth surface. Moving his fingers with utmost concentration, the object rolled right into his hand.

"Ha!" The Boy-Who-Had-Defeated-You-Know-Who exclaimed as he had managed to succeed yet another personal mission.

Feeling someone content, the wizard let himself slump down on the couch once again as his surroundings swirled slightly after all the effort he had put into it.

'I haven't had that much right?' He pondered, trying to ignore the disorientation that he was feeling.

Bending his arm, the wizard moved his head to let his cheek lean on his hand and brought the bottle of Fire-whisky to his lips.

He grunted slightly at the burn that itched his throat, but he soon let out a content sighed after.

A part of him hoped that someone – maybe Molly would decide to check up on him again - would barge into the room, look at him and chide him for getting drunk like that. _Again_.

He could practically come up with the speech he would receive. That drinking was wrong. That drinking himself senseless was not the right solution and that it was only very dangerous for him to do so.

"_You are a very powerful wizard Harry. Don't deny that. So you have to take your responsibilities. If you lose control of your magic, who knows what kind of damage you might do to yourself?" _The wizard nodded slightly as he remembered Madame Pompey's words.

Bla bla bla.

Harry – when he being rational – knew very well that they were right of course.

However, they knew fully well why he sometimes couldn't help but give in to the urge.

After all, there were those moments in which it looked like it was the only way to _forget_. Even if it was only for a moment and he would regret it later on, that one moment of pure bliss was worth it.

'Nope, there is nobody here to bother me.' Harry thought, feeling both glad and angry – and frustrated and sad and annoyed and irritated and disappointed and lonely, so _incredibly_ lonely - at the same time.

He felt like a mess. He _was_ a mess. He was a drunken and exhausted mess that possessed enough magic to be dangerous. Much like ticking bomb.

'What would my time be?'

The green-eyed teenager chuckled dryly again and shook his head.

'What wouldn't they say if they saw you like this? Boy-Who-Lived my ass.' A grim part of his brain whispered to him.

The wizard took another swig.

"They are all dead. They will not be able to say anything." He grumbled again, his head started to pound as his mind couldn't help but flash back to _that_ Battle in which it had all happened.

He dipped his head back to take an even large swig to 'cure his headache'.

"Forget it." He murmured, pushing the cool surface of the bottle again his red-tinted cheek.

"_Just_ Forget it." He repeated, his voice rougher this time.

Unfortunately, the flashes didn't disappear like they had last time that he had gotten drunk and the wizard was once again not strong enough to pull himself out of his own misery.

"Stop." He pleaded.

_Hermione run towards him, her eyes wide in horror as she ran as fast as she could. "Harry! We have to-" He felt himself freeze in horror as a shadow appeared behind her. He rose his wand in defence, seeing her eyes widen in fear as she slowly turned around. He was unable to stop the green flash struck her from beh-_

The young man squished his eyes shut and pushed his forehead against the cool surface of the bottle as the knuckles holding the bottle became white.

"_Just_ stop thinking." He whispered roughly.

_His voice was anxious, as if Ron already knew that something bad had happened. "Hermione? Harry where is Hermione? What is going on? Where are you? Harry who are you holdi- Hermione!"_

The knuckles tightened even more and he gritted his teeth.

"Please. Just _stop_ it."

_He was abruptly pushed to the side and a red light just barely passed his neck. His green eyes widened in shock as he saw that the red-head took the hit for himself. "No Ro-"_

"BLOODY STOP IT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The broken teenager roared to no one in particular and he hurled the bottle away from him with as much strength as possible.

In his drunken stupor the normally pretty bright teenager didn't think about his actions. Instead he watched, almost with surprise, as it hit the upper part of the large fireplace and shattered in, what seemed to be, thousands and thousands of pieces. The liquid spilled nearly everywhere and then everything fell to the ground and into the fire.

Even though the name might suggest otherwise, the whisky and fire didn't mix well and a flame shot out of the fireplace and into the room.

The drunken wizard crossed his arms in front of his face to protect his eyes from the heat that erupted from the fireplace and then lowered them. His glazed eyes widened in shock as he realised that the main room of the Grimmauld Place was actually on fire.

Luckily for the teenager, the fire didn't spread like it normally would, nor did the toxic smoke. There were certain magical runes and wards that had been placed in the room that made sure of this. However, the wards and runes weren't able to extinguish the fire that was still burning on the fuel that the alcohol provided.

He would have to do that himself.

'The room is on fire.' The wizard slowly realised through his pounding headache.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the fire and feel drawn to it. He was suddenly so incredibly cold. The spell that the Firewhisky had created in his mind was suddenly broken.

He was alone. Nearly all his friends were _dead_.

Lord Voldemort might be defeated, but he had – in a way – managed to take Harry's whole life with him. He might have defeated the Dark Lord, but the world way in mayhem around him. Hundreds, no thousands, of people had died. The Muggles had become aware of their existence and the tensions were rising. The world was a mess. He was a mess. His whole existence was a mess.

Tears spilled on the teenager's cheeks and his shoulders started shaking. He didn't care about anything anymore. Instead he just wanted to be warm again. To feel the warmth and happiness back into his body.

'Warmth. Fire.'

Rolling over on the couch, Harry landed on the floor with a heavy "oomph} . He raised his head and stared, in an almost mesmerised manner, at the burning fire.

'I need to get warm.' The wizard desperately thought, as he suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over him.

He wobbly pushed himself from the ground and started crawling to the fire, his hand stretched out in front of him to touch the heat and burning flames. He wanted the cold and empty feeling to go away. He wanted to be away from the cold shadows and he – oh so desperately - wanted to go to the comfortable light, where his friends were most likely waiting for hi-

'_Stop_.' A logical and rational part of his mind cried out, knowing that this was wrong.

He needed to get a hold of himself.

'STOP!' Harry stopped crawling and clutched his head in a rather pathetic manner.

'Stop thinking!' He cried back pathetically.

He was going to make a mistake if he continued this.

'Fawkes!'

Harry had no idea why he cried out to the figure that had always made him feel safe in the past. After all the Phoenix was gone. Harry had never seen him again after the time that Dumbledore had died. Everything had changed after that particular moment. Everything had fallen apart. To Harry, it felt like the Phoenix had left him behind and taken its hope along with it.

So why was he desperately crying for said Phoenix?

"Fawkes." Harry muttered and started to repeat the name. He reached for the wand that he had hidden in the holder on his arm. Clutching it in a desperate hold, he held it firmly to his chest.

"Where are you?" He cried.

"Fawkes!"

"Where the bloody hell are you? Why did you leave me here? Why? Why? Why?" His was screaming on the top of his lungs and his throat started to hurt, but the wizard couldn't put himself to care.

Oh Merlin, he was definitely losing it and he was still feeling so incredibly _cold_.

"FAWKES!" He roared again, his magic pulsing within in him.

The pulse spread in a circle around him and the flames around him suddenly burned brighter and more powerful than before. They grew and closed in on him as more pulses of magic pulled around him. The wizard had trouble noticing though, as he was unable to pull himself out of his haze. He was only aware of the fact that he was feeling slightly warmer again, especially his hands.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, they widened in surprise as he saw his magic wand glow in his hands.

Then it started to burn.

Now completely horrified – his wand!- the wizard tried to put the fire out, but he was unable to. The wand continued to burn, until the only thing that was left behind was a very thin… feather?

"Fawkes." Harry breathed slightly.

He reached out to touch the Phoenix feather but was stopped as something bright and warm suddenly rushed towards him. Harry reared back in fear as it collided with his chest and shoulders and fell back. Disorientation took over his mind once again and the wizard shut his eyes to make sure that he wasn't going to throw up.

Then as soon as the feeling passed, he blinked up at his captor. For a moment, the wizard wondered if he was on fire. It was after all fire that was currently weighing him down on his chest.

Unsurprisingly Harry was about to scream bloody murder, before he realised how comfortable he suddenly felt. The cold feeling was waning and the tingling through his body reminded him a lot of the first time that he had seen Faw-

A soft croon echoed through the room and Harry stilled as he stared up at the figure that formed from the fire. He could practically imagine two strong claws grapping a hold of the cloth on his shoulders.

"Fawkes?" He managed to whisper.

Another croon followed, this time sounding more chiding. Strangely enough, this croon was enough for Harry's head to clear just before a sense of embarrassment overwhelmed him.

"I'm Sorry." He muttered, he looked up to the couch, unable to look the figure in his eyes.

The fire seemed to shake his shoulders and he turned his attention back to Fawkes who was now bowed over to his head, to study him very carefully.

"I'm so cold Fawkes." He whispered to the bird as he stared into the eyes that he could make out from the fire.

A few seconds later, thoughts starting to flood into his head. It didn't take him long to figure out that these where not his own thoughts, as snippets of the Phoenix Song accompanied them.

"I don't believe in Faith." He answered Fawkes, who seemed to puff up his chest in indignation. "Are you saying that this was what faith intended to happen?" He answered the bird angrily, more tears spilling out of his eyes. "They are all dead!" He cried out. Harry couldn't find the energy to raise his arms to push the fire away from him. He needed the warmth, even if Fawkes ideas were completely messed up.

More ideas passed through his head and disappeared almost just as quickly, but Harry was able to keep up just barely. His eyes widened slightly as he continued to stare at the figure hovering over him. Different aspects of the ideas passed through his head, until the pounding in his head got bad enoug

"I can go back? You want to take me back?" He whispered roughly. "You can make the cold go away?"

Fawkes crooned softly, rubbing his head against Harry's forehead in comfort.

"That isn't possible."

It was odd to communicate with the Phoenix. It wasn't necessarily a voice, but it was more like communicating with thoughts, images and emotions that accompanied it. Strangely enough, Harry could link the images to the meaning almost instantly. His eyes closed momentarily as he translated a few other images.

'Would you even offer your own magic to do so? You might become a squib. You might die. If you survive, you won't be Harry Potter anymore either.' The question popped up in Harry's head and his eyes suddenly looked a lot heavier. 'So I can't go back as myself after all.' He realised.

"Who will I be?" Harry whispered.

The Phoenix didn't really answer him, but only regarded him curiously and… was that amusement?

Still, even with the risk of becoming literally a nobody, it didn't take Harry long to answer.

"Yes I would." It had been a long time since his voice had sounded so determined.

Fawkes crooned almost happily and turned around to pluck one of his burning tails. Raising his head as high as he could the bird let the feather go. Harry stared at the feather made from fire as it seemed to flow in the air, slowly coming closer.

"Thank you Fawkes. I guess I will see you soon." He said, with a last wary smile that suddenly seemed very bright for him.

The fire finally touched his forehead and he felt everything in the room explode into energy, heat and fire. A final song from the Phoenix was one of the last thing he noticed, though the wizard couldn't help but wonder what the bird meant as halfway the song, the words suddenly became understandable.

_Protect my Brother of Fire_

_With his Fire within_

_To guide the great Flow_

_Of Time as it should have Been_

_Only for Fate to Know_

'What did he mean with "my brother of Fire"?' Harry pondered, but was unable to ask, because, The-Boy-Who-Had-Defeated-You-Know-Who was swept along with the energy and heat of the fire and away from the coldness that had been surrounded him for so long.

Fawkes let out a final cry before he let himself become one with the flames once more.

**~ End Chapter ~**

And it starts once again!

I would appreciate reviews very much, seeing as they are always a great source of inspiration, correction and most of all, motivation. Still, it is not that I can force you or anything.

Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Story title: **A Phoenix's Tale**

Summary: What started with a drunken and depressed Harry, ends up with Harry returning to the past to prevent the dark future ahead. Though Harry had expected his new identity and many obstacles on the way, Fawkes might not have been very clear on the fact that he would have the Animagus form of a Phoenix as well. Not that Harry was complaining.

**Beta**: Not yet, I first want to see how this is received (since I already have a few other stories hehe) so sorry for the very bad grammar that you might encounter.

**A/N:** Finally got some more inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully more will follow and another chapter will be added. Please share your thoughts after having read this. It would be very much appreciated!

Hope you enjoy!

A Phoenix's Tale

Chapter 1: Exploring new Temperatures

Warmth enveloped him, almost to a burning level.

Not that Harry was complaining.

No, said wizard felt peaceful and warm, which actually made him wonder whether he had passed on and moved on to his next 'great adventure'.

Yet, something in him said that wasn't the case, a strange feeling of instinct that he had never noticed before. It didn't scare him per se, but it caught him off guard nonetheless. Now that he paid attention to it, he noticed that he wasn't quite aware of his body either. He couldn't move anything. It was as if his body was sleeping in this blanket of comfortable warmth and heat that made Harry sigh contently.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there. Moreover, he couldn't get himself to really care.

However, his peace wouldn't last forever, as he was suddenly torn away from the warmth by a soft croon.

Startled, the wizard's brain snapped back to reality and immediately regained awareness of all the senses of his body. He shot up into sitting position and came face in face with a blurry but familiar form of Fawkes. He blinked and his vision sharpened momentarily before everything seemed to twist around him again. He limply flopped back down on the ground with a sigh of relief – it was just Fawkes - while feeling oddly dizzy and sick from the mere motion of sitting up.

His whole body was tingling. His ears were ringing. His eyes were tearing up.

"What happened?" He absently asked, trying to get a grasp of the situation he was in.

His voice startled him just as much – maybe even more – as Fawkes croon had.

That was not his voice.

"What the-" He tried before he trailed off.

It sounded so… twisted, but in a light way? A bit like singing?

But that was impossible, Harry thought, he had never managed to produce a clear note in his life – singing or otherwise.

'You need to rest, young one.' The old Phoenix chided, speaking through that strange 'talking-through-images-and-emotions-like' manner while ruffling his feathers ever so slightly as he watched said 'young one' becoming restless in front of him. 'Let the fire warm you a little more before you try to stand. Your inner fire lacks the brightness of the first burning.'

Fire? Burning?

Just when he thought that nothing would surprise him more, Harry was proved wrong.

Harry's eyes widened spectacularly as he realised that he was indeed lying in what seemed to be like a nest of fire. He slowly breathed in –somewhat shakily - nearly afraid of the smoke that would invade his lungs, but it didn't. It did explain the warmth that he had felt.

He was on freaking fire!

'My fire will not burn you.'

Well that explained why he hadn't been burned to ash yet.

"Whoa." Harry lamely said, absently noticing the fact that he was naked. It made him a little conscious about where he was.

'A hidden place deep in the hidden forest. You don't need to worry.' The phoenix answered him, causing the young man to blink slowly before nodding. The phoenix was reading his mind again…

Still, Harry couldn't find himself to care about Fawkes reading his thoughts enough to be bothered by it. Which was odd, because he had always valued his privacy. If anything, with the magical bird, it almost felt normal. It was another sensation in his head that felt almost natural, making him wonder where it had been all his life.

He looked at the Phoenix as he confirmed that fact. 'In a way, you are now my brother by Fire. It binds us.' The phoenix explained through him, while showing him how happy he was with this. 'I was able to awaken what I noticed so many years ago within you.'

"So I hadn't been imagining that strange feeling when I first met you in Dumbledore's office." Harry muttered softly, before he realised what the Phoenix just said. "What did you mean awaken…?" He demanded.

An image of a phoenix appeared in his mind. It looked almost like Fawkes, but appeared to be a darker red than said phoenix.

'Me?'

Harry didn't understand. He stared at his hand and legs… he was a human after all. Not that he wasn't comforted by that fact…

The tingling amusement that he detected from the bird didn't dissolve his confusion. 'You will find out soon on your own. Just be careful and don't panic. It will come to you eventually. I expect a visit from you once you are comfortable in your new form.'

What?

Wait… don't _panic_?

'Oh an remember… Harry Potter is currently a nearly ten year old. You should not involve yourself with your past self.' The red bird warned him, which for some reason sounded totally reasonable to the normally very stubborn time-traveller. It was another of those instincts that calmed Harry -

Oh who was he kidding, it was freaking creeping him out!

'Wait! Don't leave me he-'

The Phoenix quieted him by hopping towards him and rubbing his head against his forehead. The phoenix's feathers tickled his forehead and Harry hummed contently as the fire surrounding became even warmer.

'If you need me, you will know what to do.' The phoenix reassured him, before his beak ruffled his hair slightly. A loose dark red hair was pulled away from his head and before Harry could comment on anything, the Phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire.

"…"

Harry slowly reached for his hair and tugged a lock forward as he looked up to check his hair color.

His hair was a dark red.

"Bloody hell…" He thought – borrowing his Ron's phrase - before he felt himself being lulled back to sleep.

'This keeps getting weirder and weirder…'

He pinched himself.

He winched slightly.

"Bloody bloody hell."

He wasn't able to fight his sleepiness any longer and closed his eyes to fall into one of the best dreams he had ever had – flying over the trees, Hogwards, Hogmade before flying into the clouds.

Going as high as he wanted.

As far as he wanted.

~ About a week later ~ 

'This just isn't fair…' The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who thought pensively as he stared at the hole in the very_ high_ ceiling of the cave that he was being hidden.

It was the only exit.

'_A hidden place deep in the hidden forest. You don't need to worry.' _

It seemed that the bird had forgotten to mention that it was like a freaking prison.

He shifted restlessly, like he had been doing all day long.

'_Don't panic.'_ He remembered Fawkes telling him.

It had been two days since Fawkes fire had died down. Surprisingly he concluded that he seemed to have absorbed the heat of the flames – whatever and however he had done it… he didn't have a clue – because he didn't suffer from the chilly air that sometimes entered the cave. If anything, his body heat seemed to keep him warm all on his own.

Even though he was only wearing his birthday suit.

Luckily, the cave was warm. While it was very comfortable for Harry as long as he kept away from the cold air drift from the ceiling, he suspected that his old self would have found this place oppressive and far too hot.

He sighed. Thinking back wouldn't help him. He had been thinking back about his friends all week and it only strengthened his resolve to do change everthing.

He might not be able to do much about his own past, seeing as he couldn't disrupt things too early or he might change everything – and therefore wouldn't be able to predict what would happen – but he could make a few small changes.

He wasn't sure what those were… but they involved him not being stuck in this damn cave!

Harry continued to walk circles around the cave, passing the small pile of food that was left over – not enough to last more than just a few days – and the comfortable bedding that had miraculously appeared out nowhere – he suspected that Fawkes had sneaked it in with his Phoenix's sneakiness just before his fire had died out.

His pacing grew more aggravated as his helplessness with his current situation increased.

Was he supposed to wait for Fawkes?

Why had he said that Harry should visit him then?

He kicked a small stone in frustration.

He didn't have a wand either. He clearly remembered it burning down because of his stupid drunken outburst.

Looking back at his behaviour, he couldn't help but feel ashamed.

He scowled as he glanced back to the exit, from which the sunlight warmed up his face in a teasing manner.

Damn it. He needed to get away. He felt trapped and he hated it.

To make it worse, his wandless magic didn't work like it should. He had already tried to summon a broom, but there had been no reaction. This had reminded him of the fact that his magic might even be gone – as the Phoenix had vaguely warned him before they had left to this past…

He still needed to wrap his head around that tiny fact.

Cursing mentally, he strode back to his food, deciding that he should make something to eat before he would lose his cool.

~ Three days later ~

"AAAAAARRGGGG!"

'His cool' could go to hell, Harry decided as he screamed out in frustration.

He needed to get out of here!

Three days of having absolutely nothing to do but to stare at that damn hole. Three days and no sign of his Phoenix friend. Three days of his food supply dwindling to just some spare food that would last him a week if he would go back to starving himself – not something he thought the Phoenix would put him through!

Not to mentions, there had been three days for this extremely aggravating restless feeling to built up to new heights he didn't even knew it could reach.

Every second the walls, even though the cave was large, seemed to be closing in on him.

His breathing became ragged as something within him snapped.

He screamed out as the frustrated heated – beautiful and calming – raw energy washed over him and before he realised what was happening, he was shifting to his animagus form. He didn't even pay attention to the transformation, having done it many times before, until he realised that there was something different about it.

The shifting of his bones, no matter how uncomfortable the numb pain was, was not the same as he was used to…

Nor had he ever felt so satisfied after shifting like this. Normally he did feel a freedom of some kind, glad to escape in a way and range of emotion changing just ever so slightly. However, this was totally different. He felt freedom he had never felt before and his range of emotions seemed so less complicated yet so much stronger than before. It was as if a boulder of heavy worries had been lifted from his shoulders and he was able to breath again.

Harry took a deep breath and let out a satisfied croon.

And froze…

Curling his neck down, he confirmed that… _yes_… he really had just transformed into a bird instead of a stag.

Yes, he had just transformed into a freaking Phoenix. Looking suspiciously like the bird that Fawkes had shown him.

A thrill of excitement ran down the bird's spine as Harry slowly extended his wings as far as possible.

He experimented for a while, simply moving about. He extended his legs, hopped around, moved his head and eventually looked right up to the only exit available.

Flying.

He could fly.

Expanding his wings once again, he slowly flapped them once up and then down. He mentally grinned as he felt his claws leave the ground. He quickly repeated the action and found himself gaining height. An excited cry of happiness escaped his throat as he slowly ascended towards the opening. His neck stretched as he grew closer and closer just before…

He made a wrong movement and came crashing down on the ground again.

The wizard had never heard a pained cry from a Phoenix before, but judging from the groan-like sound that escaped him and his own discomfort, that must be it.

He glared up to that damn ceiling.

Damn… he had been so close.

~ Three day later ~

He was flying!

He was finally flying!

After having come down crashing back to reality – literally – the day before, Harry had decided to be more careful. Flying out into the Forbidden Forest without being able to at least fly for about an half-hour didn't seem the smartest of ideas when he finally thought about it.

So training it was.

He had decided to simply eat the rest of his ration in the next three days and then head out.

Now he was happier than ever that he had done so! The wind made the flight far more tiring than he had expected and while it didn't render him from going towards the familiar Castle in the distance, it did make him long for a bit of rest.

Still, he loved every second of it.

The winter's weather was cold. It was actually snowing and the sky was filled with beautiful colors from the morning sun.

'No broom will ever beat this sensation.'

He let out a determined croon that echoed through the dark forest. Unknown to him, several animals shivered pleasantly as the warmth-filing cry that seemed to break the cold atmosphere.

Harry crooned once more when he finally arrived at the tower and settled himself on one of the tops, puffing up his chest at this accomplishment.

He had done it!

'Now… which window leads to Dumbledore's office?'

His head twisted from side to side as he inspected the… many windows surrounding him, before he let out an odd rumble, which much have been the equivalent of deep sigh.

This might take some time.

~ Dumbledore's office ~ 

Humming a Christmas song to himself, Albus walked back to his office to get the presents that he wanted to give to a few of his staff – those that hadn't gone home for Christmas. He wondered whether Severus would be a little more gracious this year in accepting his gift than the year before, but he doubted it.

Amused by the idea alone, Albus absently gave the gargoyle a silent nod as it jumped to the side after he had needlessly given him the name of his new favourite brand of sweets.

It always puzzled him that Muggle sweets always seemed to taste so much better than the Wizard's variant. Maybe he should experiment with a few creations himself, he pondered as he walked towards his desk. He was about to pick up his gifts when a flash of red in the corner of his eye alerted him of the new arrival.

The old wizard smiled happily as he turned to his company sitting on the pole.

"Ah Hello Fawkes how was you morning fligh-" The last words hang in the air as the wizards eyes widened.

This wasn't Fakwes.

Feeling suddenly quite overwhelmed, the Headmaster silently sat down as he locked his eyes with the Phoenix in front of him. Some would have confused him with Dumbledore's familiar, but the Headmaster knew very well that his Phoenix didn't have such a dark shade of red in his colourings.

_Another _phoenix?

The headmaster didn't quite know how to react to his new development and was suddenly very much reminded of his first meeting with Fawkes. At the time he had been so lost in his own grieving that he hadn't noticed the bird's arrival before he had heard the first soft inquiring croon. The croon had startled and relaxed him at the same time and when their eyes met, he hadn't been able to speak for a long time.

However, time had passed since that had happened and while he couldn't help but still feel awed by the newcomer's appearance the wizard was able to overcome his surprise faster this time.

"Hello." He greeted kindly, keeping his voice light as he inspected the bird that seemed to be studying his office.

It seemed to have had his burning not that long ago, judging by the still somewhat bald specs on it's head.

At his greeting, the Phoenix's head twitched to the right, allowing their eyes to meet. He calmly waited for the bird to study him without even trying to cover anything up, knowing fully well that a Phoenix could see things in you that others couldn't.

There was a long silence and Albus slowly started to feel a little nervous. He couldn't deny that he would feel dejected if the Phoenix would deem him unworthy of a reply.

Finally the bird moved again, ruffling his feathers as if it seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and it crooned softly.

Although it did sound somewhat reluctant, the wizard couldn't help but feel relieved.

"It's very nice to meet you. I see that you have been fighting against the weather." He calmly raised his wand to cast a warming charming in the room. "I will warm up the room for you."

The Phoenix seemed to inspect his wand warily, but his warning seemed to be sufficient enough to not startle him and it crooned softly. It turned a few times on the pole, before it noticed the warm nest that Fawkes oddly had been setting up on the plate below.

'Had he known that he was coming?' Dumbledore wondered, having believed that the bird had simply looked for something to do and therefore had been building a warm nest for him to settle in.

The Phoenix studied said nest from a couple of different angles before it decided to take his chances and fluttered down. Looking up, it stared at him again, as if judging his reaction.

"I don't think that Fawkes will mind." He offered and watched with amusement as the bird settled down.

He felt slightly disappointed to see that the bird didn't seem to be very comfortable with his presence as it refused to rest like he knew his own familiar would have done.

He sighed and was about to leave when another flash of red swept down his office and greeting him and their visitor with an excited croon.

Dumbledore could only watch in awe as Fawkes landed right next to the other bird, without even bothering to say a proper hello before he huddled next to the smaller bird. With a affectionate nip at the other's feathers, he set his nest on fire. The younger Phoenix seemed to relax almost instantly before it almost reluctantly leaned on the older bird.

The picture that the two formed was beautiful.

'Amazing.'

Instead of a lot of croons, only a few escaped their throats. The two Phoenixes merely stared at each other, seeming to hold a conversation merely by thoughts. Seeing as Fawkes wasn't directing anything of it towards him, Dumbledore was content to watch their interaction from his desk.

A breath escaped him as he saw the youngest Phoenix curl up his neck and then settle to sleep right next to Fawkes, who seemed to act as his Guardian.

He met his familiar eyes and was glad to feel Fawkes speak through he as he had always done.

'I will watch him for a while. Please let him rest.'

The Headmaster nodded and slowly stood up to leave to room, nearly forgetting to take the presents with him and walked out of the door.

"I will see you soon. Rest well."

A soft croon called after him and his heart skipped a beat when he heard another one echo the first – although softly.

Later, as he handed Minerva his present, the woman couldn't help but comment on his distracted behaviour.

"Honestly, Albus. You have never given anyone nearly the wrong present before. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry my dear. I'm slightly distracted seeing as I just watched another Phoenix visit Fawkes."

The look that she and the rest of the staff gave him – some of which laughed – told him that they somehow didn't believe him.

**~ End Chapter ~**

Hope to hear from you guys soon and until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Story title: **A Phoenix's Tale**

Summary: What started with a drunken and depressed Harry, ends up with Harry returning to the past to prevent the dark future ahead. Though Harry had expected his new identity and many obstacles on the way, Fawkes might not have been very clear on the fact that he would have the Animagus form of a Phoenix as well. Not that Harry was complaining.

**Beta**: Not yet, I first want to see how this is received (since I already have a few other stories hehe) so sorry for the very bad grammar that you might encounter.

**A/N:** Finally got some more inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully more will follow and another chapter will be added. Please share your thoughts after having read this. It would be very much appreciated!

Hope you enjoy!

A Phoenix's Tale

Chapter 2: Warming Up

Being in phoenix form was very comfortable – there was this warm core that you seemed to carry around with you – yet it was very taxing at the same time. It was an odd sensation that was difficult to describe. It was like feeling restless, as if body was itching to shift.

One might call it a bit claustrophobic, yet that didn't really match either. It was more like something in the back of your mind nagging you, yet it was barely noticeable that you nearly forgot it was there.

The only word that really seemed to fit was simply…

Odd.

Currently, the small-phoenix-turned-Harry-Potter shifted agitatedly in the small nest that was built from some twigs, old leaves and a lot of ash. There was so much ash that Harry was surprised that he hadn't chocked in it yet. Not to mention that it got _everywhere_.

He ruffled his feathers in an agitated manner, trying to get it off him, but it only made it worse. Harry mentally sighed in defeat. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be clean again.

The older Phoenix, resting right next to him, simply watched Harry's attempts to get clean. An emission of amused vibes came from the creature, causing Harry to huff in disapproval. Then, feeling suddenly slightly mischievous Harry turned to the Phoenix – cocking his small head just _so_ as he did- and looked at the elder Phoenix pleadingly with his large eyes.

The dust covering him somewhat pathetically suddenly seemed to work to his advantage.

While said Phoenix knew _exactly_ what Harry was doing, it didn't make the picture less adorable. Fawkes tilted his chin ever so slightly to stare down at the little one with a knowing look and stood firm. The two didn't break eye contact for a while, neither one wanted to be the one that gave in, before Fakwes couldn't help but take pity in him and proceeded to show him how to properly clean himself.

Which was a bit awkward, but Harry got over that soon enough.

The fact that he could turn his neck in such an odd angle was still disturbing to him.

Yet it all felt so _natural_.

Which was so _unnatural_ by itself.

Once the smaller bird was once again clean – though he had no idea how long that would last - Fakwes informed Harry that he was going outside to stretch his wings and to get them a little snack. Hearing this plan, Harry had been more than willing to come along. The thought excited him, clearly remembering the thrill of his difficult and tiring journey that got him here.

No matter how taxing the flight had been, Harry had loved the sensation.

Unfortunately, Fawkes refused.

'You are not strong enough yet, Little One.' He told him calmly, amused by the 'boy's' restlessness.

'Not strong enough?' Harry thought with some disbelief. Not strong enough? Even though he had flown all the way to this tower from the forest through a chilling snowstorm?

'But…' He protested with a chirp.

He was cut off by the elder Phoenix, who had nudged him in a chiding manner.

'Not yet. Be _patient_, Child.'

Disgruntled – first of all, he couldn't come along and then second, he had been called a small _child_ of all things - Harry had stayed behind and pointedly ignored the amusement he felt coming from the Headmaster, whom had been silently watching the two birds interact.

At least, that is what Harry suspected that the man had been doing, judged by his reaction. Harry felt – which was also an odd sensation natural-yet-not sensation by itself – something like mental laughter coming from the man, who was definitely pretending to do his paperwork. The shiny teakettle that was conveniently placed on the desk was the perfect mirror to subtly watch the two interact.

Sneaky old man.

Once Fawkes was completely gone, Harry once again caught the man peaking at him. Most likely trying to see his reaction to being left behind and Harry chirped haughtily at Dumbledore to show that he was very much aware of his little tactic.

He was not fooling anyone.

Still, at the same time, Harry could tell the old man was only curious and that he didn't mean any harm by watching them. Dumbledore simply had a lot of interest in them and was fascinated to see 'their species' interact. It was also somewhat satisfying to feel the affection that the man felt for Fawkes. Hell, Albus already liked Phoenix-Harry quite a lot and he had only been here for a day or two.

Still, now that Harry was alone with the man, he couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward. He turned his head to keep an eye on the Headmaster, who had finally stopped pretending and was now openly studying him with a harmless smile on his face. Even his eyes were twinkling.

Harry had promptly faked sleep after seeing that particular smile.

He had seen is so many times in his own past, it made him remember all those things that had gone _wrong_.

Damn… he was in the past damn it!

It disturbed Harry more that he wasn't really faced by this disturbing situation than that he felt disturbed by actually being in the situation.

Human-Harry would have been freaking out.

Instead, Phoenix-Harry turned his attention to the man who had meant so much to him in said past.

For all Dumbledore's mistakes, Harry really respected and cared for the man. Yet, he was not comfortable with the man's presence, even though he could practically feel the good intention that the man was filled with.

As to prove it, the Headmaster let out a soft chuckle and flashed him one last smile in reaction to Harry's 'rude' behaviour. Then he stood up and gathered a few things from his desk and left the room quietly to give him some time alone.

It was a nice gesture.

A small part in the back of his brain understood why Fawkes had taken a liking to the man.

It were all these little things – the good intentions, the real affection that he had been shown - that made it difficult to be angry with the man who _had_ been practically manipulating Harry his whole life. It was even more difficult to be angry with him when Harry could actually somewhat understand _why_ he had done it. Sure, Harry wasn't happy with it. Not at all… but he could _understand_.

Maybe, just maybe, if Harry really wouldn't have had any other choice and had felt very desperate to save the people he cared about and who had believed in him to end it all… he would have done the same as Dumbledore – even though he probably wouldn't have kept anyone in the dark like the man had done to him.

This understanding and acceptance… Harry couldn't help but feel that this bothered him the most about this whole Phoenix thing.

This subtle insight in people – which Fawkes had told him would only grow – was urging him to understand. How could one stay angry with someone when you could understand someone like that?

Still, understanding didn't equal forgiveness, seeing as Harry – the human mind that was still very much present – had been pretty relieved when the man had stood up and left silently to let him rest.

It _had_ been a nice gesture though…

Now that the human-turned-Phoenix was left alone and that the Headmaster was doing whatever he was doing outside his office at the moment, Harry decided that he could still try to stretch his wings in the office itself. It wasn't like Fawkes had told him not to…

Besides, it wasn't like it would hurt him or anything…

Harry wiggled himself out of the piles of ashes that surrounded him with some difficulty. It suddenly felt if the Phoenix had tucked him in - much like as if Harry were a _child_ - of all things. Ruffling his feathers to get that damn dust from between his feathers, Harry stood at the edge.

Looking down, the young Phoenix realised that it looked higher than his human mind had estimated, though maybe that was because he was just a lot smaller…

Luckily he didn't fear heights that much… or rather… at all.

Shifting his body in what he hoped to be a good jumping pose, Harry pushed himself off and flew forward to reach the chair at the desk –

Only to find himself descending to the ground.

Huh…

Flapping his wings rather pathetically, Harry suddenly felt a wave of tiredness and shivers crashing down on him.

The small Phoenix landed awkwardly on the ground and warily looked around. He felt really small and uncomfortable, as everything seemed to tower over him. He tried flapping his wings again in order to get at least off the ground, but he couldn't get enough height to reach something to sit on. He shuffled from side to side as his feet… claws… touched the ground again.

Harry now realised how tiring it had been to actually reach the hole in that prison that Fawkes had teasingly called his "safehouse".

How the hell had he managed to do that?

Thinking back, Harry realised that he hadn't felt this hungry at the time. Fawkes fire had still been burning in him and he had eaten regularly. Now though, Harry felt weak. He really had been getting hungry. Was it because he was young that he was still very dependent on the food? It would be obvious actually. He had stayed in this Phoenix form for quite a while and he hadn't really eaten anything yet since his transformation, except a bit of the ashes that Fawkes told him to eat.

Much to his initial disgust…

Though it hadn't tasted that disgusting at all actually.

He shook his head in a human-like manner at the memory, before he realised what he was doing. A grumpy croon escaped him as he stopped the useless movement. It was so disorientating to have this Phoenix-instinct and Human-perception at the same time.

A loud noise that left the ground trembling softly startled the small Phoenix.

He instinctively tried to fly away again but didn't get far and scurried towards the desk to hide in the shadows.

Halfway, Harry realised that it was probably the moving of the stairs and the gargoyle that made such a noise. Someone was simply entering the office and though it made Harry feel somewhat wary – even though he didn't feel any negative energy coming from the presence on the stairs – he realised that he had overreacted.

Those instincts were powerful.

He was such a veteran.

"Albus?" A familiar voice called out.

Harry couldn't help but push himself further into the shadows as the woman entered the study.

Memories were calling out to him. Horrible memories that he wanted to forget. The cold feelings that-

Harry's thought was broken by a wave of emotions that washed over him.

This Minerva McGonagall was not _his_ Minerva McGonagall.

The effects of Harry's War did not exist here.

With a relaxed sigh, Harry enjoyed the feelings that he was able to pick up from the old lady, whom was inspecting the office a few feet away from him, papers in hand. She felt so alive. Sure, there was some irritation there, some tiredness and wariness from a long day of work and such. But it was so much different from the Minerva that Harry had known in the future.

His Minerva had been exhausted and broken. Broken in a way that everyone in the war had been broken. Empty eyes and saddened eyes. A woman who clamped herself to a school that she had always lived for. She fulfilled her duties with everything she had…

It had been her escape. The only thing that held her together had been a personal promise she had made to Albus.

To protect Hogwarts.

The future witch hadn't dared to show it to anyone, but Harry had seen it in her eyes once, during a discussion about Dumbledore and Snape and well… everything.

She had probably seen the exact look in his eyes as well – if not worse.

But that was now gone… Harry reminded himself vigorously. That horrible future was _gone_.

Harry felt so happy at that moment that he couldn't help but croon merrily as he basked in this healthier and happier version of McGonagall.

Of course, said croon alerted her of his presence and the woman blinked as she stared at him in surprise.

"Fawkes?" Minvera addressed him with a confused tone. Her assumption that he was Fawkes didn't surprise Harry at all.

"Hello Fawkes." She greeted more properly this time. "Albus didn't mention that you had gone through your 'burning' already." She told him, surprised to see him there. "Why are you hiding there? Were you trying to climb back up?"

Harry ruffled his feathers in embarrassment at having been caught in his problematic position and chirped gruffly.

She chuckled at his behaviour and slowly took a step forward to approach him. Her movement was graceful, like her posture had always been. However, said movement suddenly reminded Harry that this woman was also an animagus – which had to be a _cat_...

Harry couldn't feel completely comfortable after that realisation – even though he knew that Minerva would never hurt him - and shuffled back slightly.

Luckily, the witch seemed to notice his discomfort and stopped her approach.

"Really Fawkes…" She sighed. "You know that even felines would never dare to hurt a big and magical bird like you…"

He cocked his head in reply.

Interesting.

'At least I'm not the only one that feels uncomfortable…' Harry realised with some relief as he watched her crouch down.

Somehow the woman managed to crouch down in a non-threatening way. He watched as she calmly stuck out her hand just above the ground, palm upwards. Harry stared at the offered 'plateau' and gathering all his Gryffindor courage to squash that stupid irrational birdy instinct and scampered forwards. He paused slightly as he was close enough to touch the hand and looked up at the witch.

She was huge…

Correction… Harry was so tiny!

With an awkward 'hop' Harry managed to climb on the hand and shifted uneasily as she moved him towards the little nest. He was about to jump off but McGonagall had already gently placed him on the surface. Harry chirped awkwardly to portray his thanks and shivered when she fondly rubbed his head.

That felt quite good actually.

"I'm actually surprised that you allowed me so close to you this time. I feel humbled. You tend to be more distant to me." McGonagall confessed.

Harry realised that she really did somewhat feel humbled.

Just because she was meeting him, while he was actually simply a Phoenix-animagus…

This situation was so incredibly odd.

Harry promptly pushed the feeling aside and focused on the fact that the woman that he had respected and cared about stood before him.

Healthier. Happier.

And _alive_.

Minerva continued to stroke Harry – who wasn't complaining seeing as if felt pretty good - while she continued her one-sided conversation, unaware of his musings.

"Really… Albus must be busier than I had thought when he doesn't keep an eye on you after your burning. He should at least have mentioned something. Do you know where he is?" She questioned him.

'Kitchen most likely.' Harry thought and crooned encouragingly.

"I will have to guess that you are thinking about the Kitchen as well." The old witch chuckled. " Well at least he stopped fooling people with that story of his. Really, _two_ Phoenixes? A new one visiting you? For a moment I believed him, because he actually seemed sincere but the idea alone… it is so ridiculous. He had to be joking after all. It is already rare for you to grace his presence…"

Harry couldn't help but feel very amused as he crooned again.

"Well… At least now I know that he _really_ was joking. I don't know very much about your kind but I know that there are so few of you that it is already a humbling experience to meet one of you. Let alone tw-"

A croon echoed through the study.

Harry hadn't made that sound though and turned towards the open window.

Minerva froze and her hand stopped stroking him as well. She took a deep breath before she slowly turned towards the widow and saw Fakwes – _another one? -_ come down towards the nest she was standing near. Slowly, she took a few steps back until she finally reached Albus his chair and sank down into it.

"Merlin." She breathed.

Harry ignored her – though her emotions were kind of difficult to ignore – and let out a content trill as Fawkes hopped down into the nest and settled down next to him. He had a twig of berries in his beak and offered it to him. Harry was glad, as he had been getting quite hungry.

He was about to take a bite when Fawkes burned it.

Figures.

Harry stared at it in confusion – was he supposed to eat it while it was still burning – before Fawkes pushed it towards him.

'Eat little one.'

'Fine… more ashes, just what I need.'

Fawkes mentally laughed at him and nudged him in encouragement. 'It will strengthen you. In a few hours you will be able to travel again and return to you human form.'

Harry startled. He didn't quite want to go back to his human form. He was very much aware that his emotions were easier to deal with in Phoenix form. A nib from Fawkes let him know that the elder Phoenix wouldn't take no for an answer.

'You need to take care of your human body as well… It is the source of your strength.'

At least the Phoenix had a valid reason, Harry admitted reluctantly as he swallowed one of the berries and froze…

'They are delicious…' Harry thought, confused as he quickly took another one and pointedly ignored the smugness that was oozing from the Phoenix right next to him.

'You are welcome, little One.'

Both birds were aware of the fact that the witch had yet to move from her place on the chair. She seemed to have gone into shock and was only startled out of it when another person entered the office.

"Ah Minerva, my dear. I was wondering when you would come check up on me." He greeted her warmly before he took in her shocked expression. "Ah, I see you have met our guest. Don't worry my dear, I was quite surprised myself."

"Ah… yes." She lamely stated, obviously not able to think quite clearly yet.

The interaction between the two was endearing, but Harry realised that he had reached his limit.

Harry watched the two interact from his spot, swallowing another berry as he did, and thrilled softly to Fawkes. 'I'm gonna leave as soon as I feel better.'

Fawkes didn't react but Harry knew that the Phoenix understood. 'I will guide you to a safe place.' He agreed mentally.

Harry nudged him thankfully and quickly ate another berry as he watched the witch and the wizard discuss his arrival with much interest.

'They will be disappointed to see you go, Little One.' Fawkes commented.

Harry didn't reply and stubbornly ignored the painful twinge in his chest.

If he had noticed it – Harry didn't have a clue how well Fawkes could actually read him - then Fawkes decided not to comment on it.

Harry was grateful.

He needed to get away from these familiar - yet they were not _his_ – people that he cared about. He needed some space. He needed to check up on the people that he had let down. He needed to make sure that they were well.

That those who had been killed, were still alive and well…

Like _Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, Gi-_

Wait… What year was it again?

Shit.

_Sirius was still in Azkaban. _

**~End Chapter ~ **

Le gasp! In Azkaban? Sirius-ly? (sorry couldn't resist!)

Hope to hear from you guys soon and until next chapter!


End file.
